


Away From Fray

by KyeAbove



Series: Flora [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Falcon very rarely truly frowned, and Snake never liked when it happened. Falcon carried himself like he had no weakness but there was always one.
Relationships: Snake | Jackal (Magic Kaito)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Flora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122107
Kudos: 3





	Away From Fray

It was easy to say Snake didn't know how to smile in a friendly manner. And it was easy to say that Snake's frown didn't mean anything. It was just how his face naturally rested, he would rather claim. 

Today his frown was from a place of hidden worry. Because the one person who always seemed to be happy in his place wasn't smiling. They'd been traversing a busy street in London, and Falcon had frozen up. Just mid sentence he had stopped talking, and his smile had dropped into a frown. 

Falcon's eyes were wide open, staring forward as if a huge beast was in his view, about to charge. Instead of a beast, there was all but the hustle and bustle of people. Snake was about to ask what had spooked the usually fearless man, but all word were drowned by his sudden panicked expression. 

Falcon grabbed Snake's arm, and buried his face in Snake's chest. "Don't looked shocked." Falcon hissed as he nuzzled in deeper and turned slightly to gaze out at the world mostly minding their own business. 

"What is going on here, Falcon?" Snake growled, hoping there actually was a reason for this unwanted closeness. Falcon's grip on his suit tightened. 

"I'm using you to hide my face." 

"And what use would that be?" 

Snake didn't expect the sad sniffle from Falcon. Just like many assumed Snake's smiles were only for malice, Snake had been unaware Falcon knew how to even come close to crying. Then, "I just saw my mum."

Snake couldn't pick such a woman out in the crowd, but it was enough to know that people in this situation usually offered hugs. Snake could only give Falcon an awkward pat on the head. 

"You mom," Snake mumbled under his breath, "Who believes you're dead." 

"I can't go home and I can't even go over to say hello." Falcon pulled his head away from Snake, but then went right back for a one-sided hug. "Actually I'm going to stay like this a little longer. I'll stab you if you push me away." With that empty threat, the usual Falcon was back. 

Snake wouldn't have rejected him anyways.


End file.
